Star Trek - Reunited
by rmoats8621
Summary: This story revolves around Star Trek Into Darkness and when Kirk "dies" and all the efforts that are done by all the crew to bring him back. Also, the crew weren't the only ones concerned about the Captain. It continues on to bridge the one year gap before the Enterprise is recommissioned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story evolves around the last Star Trek movie Into Darkness. It follows what happened between the time Kirk "died" and when the new Enterprise is commissioned.** **Please add a review at the end and let me know what you think of it so far.**

**I also want to express that I don't own any of the characters except the ones that come from my imagination. They are the property of Paramount and the producers.**

* * *

STAR TREK - REUNITED

CHAPTER ONE

Dr. Leonard McCoy stared at the lifeless form of Captain James T. Kirk. He was visible only through the cloudy-paned window of the cryo tube. Life signs showed him to be in a deep coma. Considering that he had been technically dead only minutes earlier, this was a vast improvement. Still McCoy, or Bones to his close personal friends, wished the whole incident hadn't occurred in the first place. Damn, Jim shouldn't take such chances. He was always the daredevil and not a believer in the "no-win scenario". One of these days, Bones thought, Jim's luck was going to run out and they wouldn't be able to save him, but today was not that day. Spock and Uhura were able to get that blasted devil's blood and now were in the process of getting it to sick bay. Khan thought Bones, both a savior and the ultimate curse rolled up into one big superhuman specimen. If Dr. McCoy wasn't such a purest at heart, keeping Khan under ice and studying him would be an ideal situation. Especially when it came to understanding the extremes of human behavior, but Khan couldn't be controlled and so it would be best to have to succumb to his slumber once again only next time to be awoken when they would be able to control and handle Khan and his fellow crew mates and not before. That probably would be never. McCoy pushed those thoughts aside. Now was the time to think about Jim and his needs. Synthesizing Khan's blood was going to be tricky. He'd had time to work with the Tribble and get it right. This time it would be different because time was the enemy. Speed would be the key to having Jim recover and be back to his old self, healthy and happy and helming the Starfleet's fastest, newest ship, the USS Enterprise.

Dr. Carol Marcus was such a helpful colleague and companion. Her knowledge was vast and Bones was grateful for her input. Even being in extreme pain and hobbling around with the use of crutches due to the broken leg inflicted by Khan, Carol was able to assist where needed and never once complained. Currently, she was standing over the cryo tube staring down at Jim with such concern in her eyes. Bones even thought he saw some regret mixed in. Bones shrugged internally. She probably feels that way because all of this was so unnecessary. Even though Khan was the catalyst, Admiral Marcus had started it all. His overall drive to end the Klingon Empire's expansion has caused him ultimately to go mad. Carol needed to know that no one blamed her. Bones made a mental note to tell her as soon as he got the chance.

Damn. Where was Spock? He should be here by now. Both McCoy and Carol intermittently glanced at the entrance door wishing for the Vulcan to come rushing through. Mr. Sulu had indicated that the retrieval was successful and the Khan would be there arriving shortly.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! More to come shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know the first chapter was a little short, but I hope this one makes up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Spock and Uhura beamed abroad the ship together with the still body of Khan. Slowly, each materialized on the individualized pads. Uhura was still holding the phaser ready to stun Khan again if needed. Spock had been able to knock the superhuman out while Uhura had stunned him repeatedly during the hand to hand combat atop the refuse ship. Now, back safely aboard the Enterprise, Uhura turned to speak to Spock, but he was already directing the security detail that had been standing by to step up and take control of Khan. Khan was loaded and secured on to an air gurney. Then, he would be escorted back to sick bay to the awaiting Dr. McCoy. Clearly, Spock had one thing primarily on his mind, his friend and Captain. Nyota Uhura watched both parties leave and then she slowly began to follow the path taken by Spock.

As Spock and the security detail entered medical, it became immediately clear how much their arrival had been anticipated. Without a glance at all the concerned faces, Spock walked up to Dr. McCoy.

With a nod and a gesture toward the unconscious prisoner, the medical staff rushed forward and a nurse was ready with a hypodermic needle full of a powerful sedative to keep Khan unconscious and therefore, manageable during the blood donor process. The sedative would not affect Kirk as it went directly to Khan's brain to induce sleep with no residual blood effects. The medical and security staff guided the air gurney into the other room to await Dr. McCoy.

Dr. McCoy: "Spock, I'll take it from here."

Spock raised an eyebrow and stated, "Yes, Doctor. How's the Captain?"

Dr. McCoy glanced at Jim's still form. "Vitals are steady. Brain activity looks good. Just need to start the transfusion process." And with that being said, Dr. McCoy walked into the adjoining room to begin.

Spock nodded. He swiftly glanced around and with a stern but caring voice said, "All personnel not needed in sick bay please return to your duty stations. Announcements will be made to keep all informed. We've still got a ship to get to the space station for repairs."

The automatic door swept open as crew members began leaving. One of the last to go was Montgomery Scott. The chief engineer had remained motionless in the back absorbing all the comings and goings of his fellow shipmates. Concern now creased his eyebrows.

"Mr. Scott?" Spock asked in a questioning manner. "Systems report."

Montgomery Scott, or Scotty as known to his fellow officers, focused on Spock for the first time; stepping forward with glassy unfocused eyes that suddenly became quite focused and clear. In a softly spoken but a brusque voice with a slight Scottish accent, Mr. Scott gave his report.

"Mr. Spock, impulse power has been restored. The Warp Core is acting at normal capacity. The ship has stabilized. Several hull breaches on the lower decks. The transporter is fully working and will be available for transporting the injured and ship's crew to the surface. Some of the shuttles were damaged, but we have a few that can make the trip to Earth for the severely injured. Mr. Chekov is overseeing this process. The Captain's actions ….." and with that Mr. Scott's voice trailed off.

Spock nodded. "If you would file a sections report to me at your earliest, I need to add it to the Acting Captain's log."

"Aye, Captain. I will have it to you as soon as I get back to Engineering." With that, Mr. Scott turned and walked out of sick bay. Spock watched Scotty as he exited the room. He'd noticed that Mr. Scott had already thought of him as acting Captain; a thought that Spock wished wasn't the truth.

Unnoticed by both men, Lt. Uhura was quietly observing the exchange. Concern, love and worry made their conflicting reflections across her face. Before she could walk up to Spock, Dr. Marcus crossed the room and stepped up to him.

"Mr. Spock, most crew members that were injured have been treated and released or in the process of being transfered back down to Starfleet medical facilities for further treatment. Medical staff will be accompanying them. We have requested a report from all departments as to the number of missing or dead crew members. Those numbers should be available shortly. I will submit them with my official report."

Spock turned toward the Dr. and said, "Thank you and Doctor, how are you?"

Carol looked startled and confused for a moment and then a small hint of gratitude showed in her eyes. "Thank you for your concern, Mr. Spock. Dr. McCoy and his staff have been able to take care of my leg and even though it's broken, the prognosis is for a full recovery within the next few weeks. I guess I'll have to figure how to manage with these crutches and then with a cane for a bit."

"No Doctor. You misunderstand me. How are you?" Spoke asked again. This time with a tone of urgency breaking through his voice.

"Mr. Spock. I'll be fine, with time of course."

"Yes, I suppose we all will be."

"Thanks to you and the Captain. If not for you…I don't want to think about what it could have been." Carol's voice went down to a whisper. With that being said, Carol Marcus made motions to the medical attendants to begin to move the captain's cryo tube towards the operating suite adjoining the one next to Bones. Even though, it was not necessary for the procedure to be done in the operating room, it was a room that still fully intact with no damage and less likely to have Kirk become succumbed to any infection.

This was going to be blood transfusion unlike any other because no one knew if it would really work. Rejection was always a possibility and even though the Tribble was able to come back to life by Khan's blood. No one knew for sure if this would actually work on a human, even an extraordinary human like James T. Kirk. These were thoughts that were circling through the brains of all of his friends and colleagues. Would it work? Could it work? What were the risks? What could be the consequences? All things that were now buried deep as only thing seemed to be the number one concern. Keeping Kirk alive and getting him well. Of course, the fact that Kirk was such a non-believer in the no-win scenario would be such a driving force in his unconscious mind. Bones and others were counting on it.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of the story so far? Please leave a review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Spock turned and saw Uhura watching him closely. He walked slowly out of the sick bay. She walked beside him. Suddenly, he stopped, turned and glanced around. He reached for her and gathered her into his arms. She wrapped them around his neck and nuzzled her head into his chest. They held each for what seemed like an eternity but were actually only seconds. Uhura lifted her head and gazed into Spock's eyes. Her hand came up and touched his cheek ever so softly.

"You did it. He will be okay. I know it." She said in a low loving voice.

"We did it. But is it enough? Will he be okay, Nyota?" Spock replied as he stroked her shoulder in a caressing manner as he gazed down at her loving face. With his other hand, he reached out his hand and gently squeezed Uhura's.

Suddenly, the intercom buzzed. It was Mr. Sulu, the chief navigator and pilot. Immediately, Spoke released her hand and looked at the communication portal.

"Mr. Spock, please report to the bridge. We're receiving an incoming transmission from Starfleet Headquarters."

"On my way, Mr. Sulu!" Spoke responded.

With that both of them turned and quickly headed to the nearest turbo lift. Upon entering, they waited as the lift took them to their desired destination, the bridge of the Enterprise. Spock and Uhura exited and continued on to the duty stations. Uhura went towards communications station and Spock towards the Captain's chair. Mr. Sulu stepped down from it and returned to the helm.

Mr. Chekov announced. "Captain, on the bridge!"

"Lieutenant, please put it on screen."

As Uhura's hands crossed her console, the front window changed from the view of the Earth to a vision of a gentleman seated at a desk, the Starfleet insignia displayed proudly in the background. Admiral Stanley Myers faced Spock. Spock knew the Admiral vaguely and mostly through reputation. Their paths only crossed once at Spock's graduation ceremony from Starfleet Academy when the admiral shook his hand upon receiving his graduation certificate and commission. Although seated behind a desk, one could tell that the admiral was tall in stature with striking red hair with the beginnings of gray appearing at his temples and was approximately in his early 50's. Unlike others with red hair, he was not fair in coloring but had a fresh tanned appearance. Still the eyes on his face showed the strain that currently he was under. Spock was pretty sure he wasn't alone in that category. But unlike Admiral Marcus, Myers was a stickler for following the rules and having situations tied up quickly and tidily. No nonsense, but fair and compassionate. These were definite qualities that were recently shown to be lacking in the late Admiral Marcus.

"Commander Spock. Report."

"Admiral. Sir. The ship has sustained heavy damage in our engineering section. We have been able to get our Warp Core back on line and have impulse power. We are beginning to make preparations to take the Enterprise to the nearest space dock for repairs. Reports are pending as to the number of crew who are missing, injured or dead. Individual department reports should be available shortly along with the Captain's report. The fugitive, Khan, has been captured and he is currently in the sick bay with a security detachment under the care of Doctors McCoy and Marcus along with our Captain. Captain Kirk's condition is critical but stable at the moment. No other information is available. We can confirm that Admiral Marcus is among the dead and his ship has been incapacitated. We are currently looking for any survivors onboard his ship. All 72 of Khan's crew have been accounted for and they are still in cryogenic stasis in their tubes. None of the experimental photon torpedoes exist. They were all detonated in the cargo hold on the late Admiral's ship."

As Spock was speaking, Admiral Myers slowly nodded. He eyes were grave and sad. He sighed deeply.

"Damn shame. I knew he was up to something. Damn fool. He kept that project off the radar. Well, no more. Now we've got a bigger problem with the Klingons, but that's for the diplomats to sort out."

The admiral continued, "So, Kirk's with McCoy. He's a damned fine physician; one of the best doctors in the fleet. Anyway, just to let you know I've given permission for Commander Winona Kirk and staff scientist, George Kirk, his older brother, to come abroad. Please take good care of them."

Spock answered, "Yes sir. When can we expect them?"

The admiral replied, "They should be there within the hour. She was at a conference here at headquarters when we all were informed of the troubles transpiring. The commander is a good friend. Take good care of her, Commander. As for George, he should be arriving about the same time. He was on shore leave from one of our outposts. So they'll probably be arriving together."

"Yes, sir."

"I expect all reports to me by tomorrow at the latest including both logs, yours and Kirk's. We've got some sorting out to do. As you probably know, I'm promoting you to Acting Captain at this moment until Kirk's return. Also, please make sure all crew members are accessible to the investigation team. Captain, the easier it is for them, the easier it will be for you all."

"Understood, Admiral."

"Myers out." With that, Admiral Myers face disappeared to be replaced by a view of the Earth.

All attention fell upon the man who was sitting in the Captain's chair waiting patiently for direction. Mr. Spock spoke to Mr. Sulu. "Lieutenant, lay in a course and take us to the nearest Space Dock. Full impulse power."

"Course laid in, Captain."

"Engage."

With that, the Enterprise began to move towards the Space Dock. The Space Dock was a spiral space station orbiting the Earth. Within 30 minutes, the Enterprise was safely docked.

Mr. Spock spoke to Ensign Chekov. Somewhat of a genius, Andrei Chekov knew his weapons and was one of the finest junior officers that Mr. Spock had the pleasure of knowing.

"Ensign, please make sure all remaining photon torpedoes are secured prior to disembarkation."

"Yes sir. All secured and systems are powered down."

"Very good, Mr. Chekov."

Spock turned towards Uhura. "Please open a ship wide channel"

"Channel open, sir."

"Attention crew of the Enterprise. Admiral Myers has temporarily made me acting captain. As such the following procedures need to be completed prior to disembarkation, please secure all departments and quarters. Visual and physical accounts must be taken and all reports must be into me prior to leaving the ship. Access transport to Earth will be triaged according to need. The wounded and assisting medical staff will be given top priority. Shuttles will be available for everyone's use from the Enterprise and from the space station. Liberal leave will be enforced. However, it will be restricted to the San Francisco area unless otherwise authorized. All personnel are to assist Starfleet with their internal investigations and you must be accessible at all times. Please direct any questions to your department head or myself. Also, updates will be given as to the status of the injured as needed. There will be a status meeting of senior staff prior to disembarkation at 0900 hours. Captain out."

With that, Spock rose out of the chair and proceeded to the lift.

Once inside, he turned and spoke to the bridge crew. "I'm going to the sick bay and check with Dr. McCoy and Dr. Marcus. I will be there should anyone need me. Mr. Sulu, you have the com."

Mr. Sulu arose from his console and proceeded towards the captain's chair.

The lift doors shut and began to proceed downward. When the doors opened, Spock walked towards sick bay. The doors to the medical unit opened silently. Faces glanced toward the door to inspect the new arrival and then turned back to their tasks at hand. People were being scanned, bandaged and escorted to and from the large area. Spock continued to move towards one corner of the bay. Posted outside the doors were six very large security guards that immediately snapped to attention at his approach.

"At ease, gentlemen. Report."

One of the men closest to Spock replied, "Sir, Dr. McCoy is still with the prisoner. However, he should be finished within the next few minutes. The captain is in the adjoining room with Dr. Marcus. Dr. McCoy wants to transfer the captain to the surface as soon as the transfusion is finished where he can be monitored more closely."

No one heard the door of the operating room quietly open and shut.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that someone listens to what I have to say," McCoy stated as he walked toward them wiping his hands on a towel. Turning to address the senior security officer, McCoy said, "Ensign, Khan is ready for you and your team. He's still unconscious but with his metabolism, he could awaken at any time. Proceed with extreme caution. We'll want to get him back into a cryo tube soon, but I need clearance from Starfleet medical first. So, don't go far. Understood?"

The security team shook their heads in unison and proceeded into the room. As they left, Bones turned his attention towards Spock.

"I understand his Mom and brother are on their way. Right?"

"You are correct, doctor."

"Well, I'm going to join Carol and start Jim on this transfusion. The synthesizing of Khan's blood went relatively easy. That will give me more time to gage how Jim's reacting to it. Rejection is such a big concern here."

"Understood, doctor. I'm going to head to the transporter and wait for their arrival. I'm sure they'll both want to be at the captain's side."

"Yes. We'll accommodate them. No worries. Oh and Spock, how are you?"

"Your meaning, doctor?"

"Are you hurt? I mean, I could tell that Khan took quite a beating and I'm just concerned about you."

"Thank you, doctor, for your concern but I'm fine. Unlike humans, we Vulcans are a hardy species."

"Still when things quiet down, I want to give you a checkup. That's part of my responsibilities as Chief Medical Officer and you know what Spock, I think you need it."

"Understood, doctor. Totally unnecessary, but I'll make myself available. Just tell me when and where."

And with that being said, Spock turned and exited the area. McCoy walked into the other operating room to begin to work on Kirk.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Please review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Please keep them going and if you should have any story directions suggestions, please let me know them too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of this story other than the ones that I made up and they are the property of Paramount, writers and the producers of Star Trek.**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

McCoy walked into the room where Kirk lay sleeping. Peacefully. One could almost miss the sound of his breathing with the background of beeps and the whirl of machines going on. Gone was the big cryo tube. Now, Kirk lay alone on the table with only tubes and cables surrounding his slumbered form. Carol was monitoring his vitals along with one of the senior nursing staff. Lieutenant Marjorie Owens was one of the finest nurses McCoy had ever had the pleasure to work with. Efficient, calm and understanding. Excellent qualities which made her so top notched. He'd have to make sure she got reassigned with him if ever he was sent to another post. Good assistants were hard to come by and great assistants were rare indeed. Recently, he'd mentioned to her how he had thought she would make a fine doctor like Christine Chappel, but she had indicated that held no interest to her. She loved what she did, who she worked with and it showed. McCoy felt a slight smile come unexpectedly at the thought and just as quickly disappear as he gazed past her towards his friend lying still on the table. _Time is a wasting…let's get started_ he thought.

"Dr. Marcus. Lieutenant, are we ready to begin?" Bones inquired.

"Yes, Doctor. The captain's vitals are holding steady." Owens replied as Carol nodded in agreement.

"Let's begin." Bones walked forward and put one of many vials of Khan's blood into the transfusion machine. Immediately the machine started to cycle the blood product through the tubes connected to Kirk and infusing it into his system. Within 15 minutes, the first transfusion was finished and they were watching the vital statistics board to see how the captain was responding. At first, his vitals seem to remain unchanged and then the vitals began to fluctuate. Nurse Owens stepped forward and began to make rapid notes in her log trying to ascertain if this was just a normal reaction or actually the beginning of something worse, a rejection. If the latter was the case, anti-rejection drugs would need to be administered immediately to help Kirk's body adjust and accept the new blood. With so much radiation damage, it was unclear how many transfusions Kirk would need in order to start the healing process.

Kirk's body began to convulse and swelling began to form in his hands and feet. This was a very similar reaction that Kirk had given when given the mumps vaccine several years earlier. When Bones noticed this reaction, he immediately gave Kirk a hyper spray filled with a reaction reducer. Kirk's body continued to give reaction after reaction with Bones being able to counteract each with some type of anti-rejection medicine. This continued on for hours with all three staff members totally oblivious to the amount of activity that was going on outside the operating room. Other members of the medical staff entered and left the area. They were bringing more supplies and medicines in as needed. The operating room had a theater viewing area. This area had grown with crew members concerned over their captain's well being. Even though most had been given clearance to leave the ship, they were reluctant to do so. Each thinking that something may happen to the man that they had grown to respect and even love as much as the ship they all served on. No one doubted Kirk's devotion to them and their ship. He had already proved that over and over again. However, curiosity was building to get a glimpse of the beautiful woman seated directly beside acting Captain Spock who seemed to be so engrossed in the fury of activity that could be seen through the glass. She and the other man beside her were being given first class treatment from Captain Spock. First, meeting them at the shuttle bay and then, personally escorting them to medical. Everyone was beginning to believe that they must be family of the captain, but exactly what their ties to him were was still a complete mystery.

Spock reflected on the scene below. The crew of the Enterprise never ceased to amaze him. Their dedication to duty surpassed any crew in the entire fleet, at least in his observations. The department heads meeting had gone as expected with each department giving a full status on their situations. Upon dismissal, each was given the authority to begin disembarkation of their department staff. Yet, most seemed reluctant to do so. Leave the ship that is. Spock realized that he may have to order them off so the repairs could be done, but that wouldn't happen until Kirk was ready for transport.

Now, Spock looked inadvertently at the woman beside him. Unlike Uhura, she was older, but like Uhura, very poised and had an aura of self –assurance and confidence. However, at this moment, concern creased her forehead with her brow seeming to fold unto itself. Commander Winona Kirk had arrived in a shuttle craft straight from Starfleet headquarters silently and nodding an acknowledgment at Spock in greeting. She was medium height, slightly slender with her blond hair swept up into a bun at the base of her neck. She wore very little makeup and even less jewelry although there was no missing the ring present on her left hand. According to Kirk, his mother had never removed her wedding ring even after all this time. His father, George Kirk, had been dead over 25 years. One had to admit that ring was spectacular. George Kirk had obviously loved his wife and in turn the feeling was mutual. Kirk stated that to his knowledge she had never dated although the opportunity had presented itself to his mother with every new assignment, but Winona Kirk shrugged it off and said her George was the finest officer, best husband and father. No one could stand up to that. No one. Spock thought that maybe his friend had been secretly glad of this since he never had to share her except with his brother, George and his uncle, Frank. So different from how he was raised.

Beside her sat Jim's brother, George, who looked like an older version of his friend. Tall, blond with a muscular build and Spock assessed as handsome by Earth's standards as the Captain. Currently, his face creased with worry for his younger brother. Jim had stated that they had been close when younger, but a falling out with their Uncle Frank had caused George to move away from the family. It was only since Jim had graduated from Starfleet and been made Captain that his brother had taken the initiative and contacted him. Jim had spoken fondly of the ongoing correspondence and Spock was indeed glad that his brother would be by his side at his time in need.

Suddenly, Dr. McCoy exited the operating room and proceeded towards the viewing area. Bones glanced up and noticed the man and woman sitting beside Spock. That must be his mom and George. He'd have known Jim's brother anywhere. The resemblance between the two brothers was uncanny. Dr. McCoy noticed that Spock has observed his exit and rose from his chair. However, the woman next to him didn't and was still gazing into the operating room. Her eyes never left the motionless form of Jim Kirk. The resemblance was amazing. Mother and son shared the same hair color although if Bones recalled correctly Jim had stated that both his parents were blondes but their eye color had been different. Jim had inherited his father's blue eyes while his older brother George had his mother's green eyes.

Now, McCoy also noticed the crowd of crew members that seems to be milling around. Grumbling about clearing the place out as he walked up to Spock, he proceeded to motion to the acting Captain to follow him out into the corridor. This conversation needed to be out of hearing distance.

Turning to Spock, McCoy exclaimed, "Mr. Spock, we need to clear this place out. There are too many people milling about. That's a waiting room not an exhibition hall."

"Doctor, I'll see to that shortly. The Captain's status, please."

"Kirk is responding but not as well as I'd hoped. We're going to need to move him down to the surface for further treatment, but right now, I want to give his body a rest from the procedure. It's taking quite a toll on him. If I'm not careful, the treatment could be his killer."

"Understood. Any idea of how long?"

"I would say at least an hour probably more. The lieutenant and Dr. Marcus are continuing to monitor his vitals. However, the anti-rejection drugs come with their own set of side effects. We have to get those under control prior to transport. I want no problems while he's on his way back down to the surface. We are seeing some positive signs of tissue regeneration, but it's very minimal and with so much damage done to his system, this could be a long process. It could take up to a week or maybe longer. I just don't know. There's not enough data to make a call at this time."

Spock nodded in agreement. "Make it so, Doctor. Whatever you need."

"Captain, I'm going to allow his Mom and brother to visit with him shortly, but prior to that, I would like to have the area cleared of all non-essential personnel. I think a little private visitation time will be good for them and Jim."

"Agreed, Commander."

Spock proceeded back to viewing area and McCoy headed back to check on Kirk.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

When Spock stepped away to speak with Dr. McCoy, it barely registered with Winona Kirk that he had gone. The commander was sitting there staring, almost frozen, at the vision of her youngest son on the table below. He looked so peaceful and yet so vulnerable. She tried to think back to a time when he had looked similar to her and she couldn't ever remember such a time.

It was so strange hearing her son called Captain. He was her little Jimmy and Jimmy had always been what her brother Frank had called "a scrappy kid". He was very intelligent, but with the uncanny ability to find trouble where ever it could be. When her late husband's ship had exploded and she had just barely escaped with him and little George, she had no idea that Jimmy would grow up to be such a wonderful man. He was the very image of his father while little George seem to mirror her in many ways. Also, Jimmy had his father's eyes. They were mesmerizing and the color of the deep blue ocean while George had her emerald-green eyes.

Winona glanced over at her oldest son. George hadn't said much of anything since they had arrived. Concern was etched into his brow. Although the brothers had been apart for several years, George had initiated contact with Jimmy when he became aware of his brother graduating from Starfleet and being promoted very soon after to Captain. Jimmy's heroic actions along with the entire crew of the Enterprise had become legendary throughout Starfleet in such a short period of time. Now, with the saving of Earth from the madman Khan and the rogue Admiral Marcus, they had proven themselves again as Earth's protectors. She hoped that Starfleet would consider them for the new pilot program. This crew would make excellent ambassadors on the new 5 year exploration program.

Winona was just as proud of George. He was doing an excellent job as a staff scientist with Starfleet and she had been following his career closely. Unlike Jimmy's, she had been able to be influential in his career path as in helping him with advice on which postings and assignments would help his career. He was so much like her in many ways. However with Jimmy, the late Christopher Pike had been able to be his mentor and she thanked God that he had done so while keeping her up to date on his activities. Chris had been such a great man and it had been such loss to all when he passed away.

Just then, George looked up and glanced at his mother and then beyond to where Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy were speaking. In a hushed voiced, he leaned towards his mother and whispered, "Do you think he'll be alright?"

Winona reached over and gently placed her hand over her son's. "I'm not sure. I hope so. I truly hope so, son." She sighed and went back to looking at her other son.

"I never thought I'd ever see him looking so lost and alone ever again." George continued. "It reminds me of the day that I left the farm after that huge fight with Uncle Frank. I remember him running after me and promising all types of things if only I would stay…"

Winona glanced back at George. "I remember. That was a sad day. After you left, he took your father's old Ford mustang and crashed it in the canyon. Frank was so angry with him for quite a while. Sometimes, I really wished things had gone differently with you boys and my brother, but in some ways now, I'm glad that they didn't. I don't think you and Jimmy would have taken the paths that you did if not for all the conflict. I'm so proud of both my boys."

"Mom…Jimmy…really? Don't you think he's a little old for that old name?" George teased.

"Mother's prerogative." Winona slightly smiled. "I was just thinking that he will always be that to me, but I guess I should start to call him Jim or James in public. It sounds more grown up."

George smiled back. "Or captain?"

Winona said in a matter of fact tone while looking at George. "Well, of course, captain! I mean I have to do that for formal Starfleet gatherings just as he has to recognize me as a commander." She squeezed his hand again before placing it back in her lap.

George smiled. It was so obvious that his mother was proud of him and his brother and what they both had accomplished. She didn't have to say it although it was nice to hear. He turned away from her to look back down at his brother's still form. He had so many wires and tubes going in and out of him. People were still going in and out of the room in a frantic pace. He could still see that his brother was being closely monitored. He glanced back over towards where Spock and McCoy had been conversing and noticed that they had broken apart. Mr. Spock was heading back towards them while Dr. McCoy was heading back to the operating room. His mother turned her head and followed Mr. Spock's progression back towards them. His face was grave, but that could mean anything. Vulcans had grave faces even during the best of times. George was hopeful that he would be coming over with good news about Jim.

Before rejoining them, Mr. Spock glanced around at all the crew members that had congregated in the viewing area. Clearing his voice, he began to address them.

"Effective immediately, all unessential personnel need to clear the viewing area. I understand that all of you are anxious and would like to know how the captain is doing. Updates will be given out shortly, but your presence here is unnecessary and causing a distraction to the medical staff. Please return to your departments or personal compartments and prepare to disembark the ship. The repair crews need to have access to all areas of the ship as soon as possible to begin the necessary repairs and your presence is impeding this from being done."

Some of the crew members made a groaning sound as they rose out of their chairs and got to their feet, but all began to file out of the viewing area. Several crew members passed Spock and expressed their sorrow at having to leave but didn't wish to get in the way. He consoled them and let them know that he understood. It didn't take long until the room was completely cleared except for Kirk's mother, brother and himself.

Mr. Spock rejoined Kirk's family. As he took his seat, he turned and faced them wondering how both of them seemed to be so calm when it was obvious that they were experiencing a large amount of internal anxiety and worry over the captain's medical condition.

"Dr. McCoy would like to give you an update concerning the captain's condition shortly and he's also making arrangements so that you both can join the captain and visit until the captain is transported to the surface. Would that be acceptable?" Spock asked as he lifted one of his eyebrows in an inquiring manner.

Both of the senior Kirk's nodded their heads in agreement. About that time the door to the viewing area slid open and Dr. McCoy appeared. Spock nodded to the doctor and stood to leave.

"I'm going to return to the bridge to check on the status of several other things that are going on at the moment and to give Starfleet an update. I will return shortly but leave you in the hands of the very competent Doctor McCoy. He's one of the best medical officers in Starfleet."

McCoy beamed at the compliment. It was rare to hear such praise from the Vulcan. One day he was going to have to record it just so he'd have proof.

"Thank you Captain Spock. You've been a wonderful host and so kind to George and me. Jim is very lucky to have you as one of his best friends and second in command."

Spock placed his hands behind his lower back while he nodded and thanked them both. Then, he turned and left the room. McCoy turned his attention to Winona and George.

"Commander and Mr. Kirk, I'm…"McCoy began to say.

Commander Kirk interrupted. "You're Leonard McCoy, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. I am."

Both Winona and George stood. George stuck out his hand for McCoy to shake. "Nice to meet you finally. Jim's told me so much about you. I'm sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances." McCoy and George shook hands.

To which Winona added, "I feel the same, but right now, I want to know this. How's my son doing? How's Jim?"

McCoy motioned to them to be seated and then he proceeded to sit down next to them. "As I understand it, you both were informed that this was an experimental treatment for the captain. For now, Jim's vitals are being monitored which are still fluctuating and very irregular. The first transfusion round was rough. We fought all kinds of rejection side effects. Some of them I suspected might happen but others were not expected at all. Jim's body has been highly radiated and his organs are heavily damaged. I have seen a small amount of tissue regeneration, but not enough to say that he's on the mend and definitely not out of the woods. Currently, we're assisting him with his breathing and being able to maintain a normal sinus rhythm. After I'm satisfied that he can be transferred with little to no complications, I would like to send him down to Starfleet Medical for further transfusions and treatments with the goal for him to be completely cured from this ordeal. A lot of that will have to come from Jim. However, I think that right now he needs to have a break for a little while and I wondered if you both would like to visit with him during this time. When he's ready for transport, you both can go with him."

During the whole time that McCoy was speaking, Winona's eyes clouded with tears that threatened to spill over onto her face at any moment. She continued to blink her eyes quickly willing them to not shed in front of the doctor and from what Jimmy had told her in countless communications, his other best friend. George had squeezed her hand tightly during the update and now, Winona stole a sneak peek at her oldest son through slanted lids. He seemed to be as devastated by the doctor's update as she was. It seems that they both had been hoping for more, much more.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. I would love to hear what you think about it so far and so please leave a review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story.**

**As always, the same disclaimers as I own nothing except the characters that come from my imagination.**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Winona and George Kirk stepped gingerly into the room. Except for the beeps and whirl noises of machines, the room was devoid of all other sounds. The staff conferred with each other by hand-held screens that they were constantly typing data into. Up on the screen, Winona could see her son's vitals and she was alarmed at how low the numbers were. His breathing, pulse and blood pressure seemed really low. Of course, genetically her side of the family had always been very healthy, but she wasn't sure about her late husband's. She would mention it later to Dr. McCoy just in case it would have any bearing on her son's condition and treatment.

As she stepped closer to her son's bed, she noticed that there was a young woman sitting by his bedside. She had his hand within hers and she was gently stroking it as she bent forward and spoke softly to him. Winona recognized her as the other doctor who was working with McCoy to save her son's life. As Winona came closer, the doctor raised her head and the two women glanced at each other. Carol rose and walked over to Winona and George.

"Commander, I just wanted…" Carol Marcus began to say to Kirk's mother before Winona interrupted her.

Winona put up her hand to stop her from going any further. Carol was attempting to apologize and this wasn't her fault. None of it was her fault. Admiral Marcus and Khan were to blame and not this innocent young woman.

"Dr. Marcus, please don't. There's no need. You're not blame; not at all." Winona reached out and took Carol by the hand and patted it. "This is not your fault."

George spoke up. "Mother is right. Dr. Marcus, this is not of your doing. Your father and Khan were responsible and not you."

Carol looked from mother to son. Now as she saw them standing side by side, it struck her how much they favored each other. Carol's eyes began to pool with tears that threatened to fall at any given moment. Behind them, she noticed that Bones had come up behind the duo and was silently watching the exchange. He nodded at Carol as if to say that he agreed with them one hundred percent.

Clearing his voice softly, Bones officially joined the group. "Dr. Marcus and I are going to leave you with Jim for a while. I'm having an orderly bring in another chair. There is no time limit on your visit, but we do plan on moving him back down to medical as soon as his vitals stabilize and I feel that the chances are greatly reduced for any complications during transport."

Both of the Kirks nodded and the doctors turned to take their leave. Winona turned back towards the bed and continued over to take the seat that was now vacated by Dr. Marcus. George came up behind her and stood by the end of the bed.

Now they could see Jim even more clearly. Tubes were going out of his body and he had tube going down his throat and an old-fashioned nasal cannula providing her son oxygen. She smiled inwardly to herself. Dr. McCoy knew her son so well. So many of the medicines and technologies used today didn't work for her son as he was either allergic to them or his system fought them with such vigor.

As she took her seat, tears began to fall. They were silent tears. Winona wondered if they were tears of worry, regret, love or just all of the above. She finally settled on the latter as she glanced over at her oldest son. George was at the end of the bed with a grave, serious face. One could see the concern etched across his brow. He reached down and touched the bed where his brother's foot was protruding upwards through the covers and gave his foot a reassuring squeeze. As he released his hand, he exhaled and looked over at his mother. Tears were flowing down his face and George made no move to stop them. He let them flow and with that one gesture, Winona allowed herself the same luxury.

Winona looked back at Jim. Her son looked so pale except for the slight sunburn that appeared on his face. That must have happened when he had fixed the warp drive. She took his hand, gently squeezed and stroked it. Her fingers rubbed against his hand in a circular pattern.

"Oh, Mom, he looks so…" George stated as he looked at his mother. "I never thought I'd ever see him like this. Ever."

"I know. Neither did I. He's always been so strong. Well, we'll have to give him our strength and make sure he knows that we are here for him as are all of his friends and what good friends he has made. I'm so impressed with him; in everything that he has done and will do."

Just then, Jim moved his fingers almost as if he could hear and wanted to react to his mother's and brother's presence. To Winona, this was an encouraging sign although the doctors would probably brush it off to an involuntary muscle reaction. Regardless, he moved and that was something in her eyes. She smiled and bent down closer to Jim.

"Hi Jimmy. We're here. It's me and George and we're not going anywhere. I love you so much. Please fight sweetheart! Fight for us, fight for your friends, fight for your crew! They need you and we do too." Winona said as she kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek.

"Hey little brother, don't you go and give up on us. We need you. Who else am I going to tease and complain to about things, if not you? Anyway, I've got some big news for you and I can't wait to tell you." George smiled and Winona's head turned towards him nodding in agreement.

"Yes, you must fight! You are going to be so delighted at this news. It's great for George and for our family. Oh and I must tell you that Frank sent you get well wishes. He wishes that he could be here but his doctors won't allow him to travel far from the farm. He sent you his best."

With this last comment, George frowned, but Winona shot him a look and said softly, "You know he always had your best interests at heart. He just wasn't the greatest at showing it."

George merely nodded and continued to look down at his brother's still form.

Meanwhile, Spock had returned to the bridge to get an update on the crew and repairs. Stepping out of the lift, he glanced around the bridge. It was almost deserted except for a few. Sulu was in the command chair issuing out orders to Mr. Scott in Engineering. Lieutenant Uhura was manning the communication transmissions and Mr. Chekov was finalizing the weapon system power downs.

Mr. Chekov announced Spock as he stepped further on to the bridge. Mr. Sulu rose and turned towards his commanding officer before he made his way back to the navigator's station. Spock sat down in the captain's chair.

"Captain Spock, all departments have completed the security protocols and a majority of the crew has beamed down to the surface for shore leave. We still have a few crew members, mainly other department heads, abroad that are quite anxious about the captain's condition and are staying aboard for updates. They are in their quarters. Mr. Scott has indicated that engineering has some damage but that the majority of it seems to be in shuttle bay. There were major hull breaches and several of the aircraft are damaged." Sulu paused and then continued, "Dr. McCoy and his staff have stabilized and treated the wounded with the most serious going down to Starfleet medical for follow-up. Their transfer to the surface is almost complete. That leaves the captain as the only patient still aboard and he's still not stable enough in Dr.'s McCoy and Marcus' opinion to make the trip. Dr. McCoy is continuing to develop more serum as the Captain will require more treatments. He's hopeful that the captain will begin to show signs of improvement. As for Dr. Marcus, she almost has the final numbers on the missing and dead crew members. That should be to us within the hour. As for the bridge, we've almost all finished with our checklists and we'll be ready for the repair crews to move in."

"Very good, Mr. Sulu. Lieutenant Uhura, has there been any more communications sent up from Starfleet?"

"Yes, Captain. The investigation team should be arriving here shortly and will be headed up by Commander Jeff Rogers. According to Starfleet, there is no time table on the investigation and we're to cooperate with them fully. I will let you know when they beam aboard."

"Understood, Lieutenant." Mr. Spock turned towards his weapons officer. "Mr. Chekov, are all photon torpedoes secured and ready to be off loaded?"

"Yes, Keptin. They'll be stored at the facility in Iowa until the Enterprise is fixed and ready for her next voyage."

"Very good." Spock stated and his eyes moved from face to face. "Status on Khan?"

A serious look crossed Sulu's face. "Khan has not regained consciousness as of yet. However, a Starfleet maximum security team has arrived and already placed him under arrest. He's being transferred to the surface with plans to keep him at the Leavenworth facility for now until his hearing."

"How about Khan's crew?"

Sulu continued. "They are to remain in cryogenic stasis and be moved from the Enterprise to a holding facility located outside of San Francisco where they will be continually monitored."

"Good." Spoke exhaled. "I would like to take this moment to thank each and every one of you for your service and commitment to me, the Captain and Starfleet. You've made this difficult situation bearable not only to me but to the Captain's family. As you may or may not be aware, they are down in medical visiting with him, but his mother wanted me to express her gratitude to all of you."

Sulu, Chekov and Uhura looked from one to other each thinking the same thing. _So that's who came on board! Kirk's mom and brother!_

Spock continued, "I will be heading down to engineering to confer further with Mr. Scott. As senior officers, you have the option of remaining on board or going to shore. If you decide to leave the ship, please contact me and let me know." With that, Spock left the bridge and began to make his way down to engineering and the awaiting Mr. Scott.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Mr. Spock entered the engineering department and found Mr. Scott anxiously awaiting his arrival. After receiving an updated report which mirrored the one already given to him by Mr. Sulu, Spock informed his chief engineer to continue with the repairs and to assist the upcoming repair team as much as possible. With the help of the space dock team, the repair team would be handling all structural and hull repairs. The engineering department would be handling any internal system repairs.

After leaving it all in Mr. Scott's capable hands, Mr. Spock went back to sick bay to check on the captain's status and found that his mother and brother were still visiting with him. As he sat down in viewing area and observed the family below, he noticed that Jim's brother had fallen asleep in one of the chairs and that his mother sat on the opposite side continually stroking and speaking softly to her son. Spock took that moment to absorb how Jim really looked and he didn't like what he saw. Silently he prayed to the ancient Gods of Vulcan to watch over the captain and return him to health and happiness.

All of a sudden a warning buzzer could be heard below followed by the sound of another and another going off. The automatic lights came up in the room and medical staff rushed in. Dr.'s McCoy and Marcus followed closely behind. Winona and George Kirk instantly got to their feet and retreated out-of-the-way of the medical staff. A member of the medical team ushered them out of the room and showed them back to the waiting room where Mr. Spock sat witnessing the entire event.

Something was going wrong, terribly fast and both doctors were working feverishly on the injured man. Spock glanced at the vital statistics board and found that the captain's blood pressure, pulse and respirations were dangerously low and it appeared that he may be going into cardiac arrest. This was soon confirmed when Dr. McCoy began to use old-fashioned electric shock paddles to stimulate the captain's heart. Drugs were given directly into the intravenous lines and the heart. Soon, a more normal rhythm was obtained and his blood pressure and breathing improved. The emotional relief of the medical team could be visibly viewed from above. Spock could see that McCoy was issuing a new set of orders to Dr. Marcus and the medical team and that it appeared that he was going to attempt another serum transfusion.

While this all was taking place, Spock and the Kirks had remained glued to their respected places. Now that this immediate danger had passed, the Kirks nodded in passing to Jim's friend and took a seat in the waiting room to see what they could below. For the next hour, Bones worked furiously over Jim's body following the same protocol as before. He started the serum transfusion and then moments later, the anti-rejection medications followed. Each one counteracting one or more physical consequences that the captain experienced as the serum attempted to heal his broken, radioactive body.

As the time dragged on, Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov and Lieutenant Uhura joined them in the viewing room. Eventually, Mr. Scott came in and took a seat too. All of them riveted to the action below and praying with all their might for the captain, their boss and friend, and medical team below.

Finally, Bones stopped and after waiting several moments, he seemed satisfied with the results showing on the vital signs screens. Glancing up to the viewing gallery, he gave Spock a nod. Then, he motioned to Dr. Marcus and both doctors left the captain with the medical staff still monitoring the situation. Within moments, the gallery door opened and both doctors walked in. Bones took a seat closest to Mr. Spock and Kirk's mother while Dr. Marcus remained standing. Everyone seemed to inch closer in their seats to Bones in anticipation of what he had to say. As he began to speak, his voice was loud enough so that all could hear.

Bones turned his attention fully to the Kirks and took Winona by the hand as he looked at her with deep concern in his eyes. "I've gotten the Captain stable again, but I had to start another round of the serum transfusion since the first one wasn't very successful. Just now, the Captain went into cardiac arrest due to his injuries. We were able to revive him and start a new round of the transfusion. The good news is this time the serum seems to be working better and the Captain is showing improvement. Some regeneration and organ repair has begun and the Captain has excellent brain activity, but I still think I might have to do maybe one or two more transfusions before he is completely out of danger and healing properly." Bones turned his attention to Mr. Spock. "However, he's stable enough now that I can move him down to Starfleet Medical without further delay. We're moving him to the medical shuttle within the next 15 minutes and should be down on Earth within the hour. Once we land, there will be another medical team on standby to assist with the captain."

Spock nodded in agreement and Bones continued. "The Kirks are welcome to join the Captain on the trip to the surface. Arrangements have already been made to accommodate them." He turned his attention to Lieutenant Uhura. "Lieutenant, will you notify the admiral of these new developments? I have them noted in my log but need to make some further notes before I transmit it to Starfleet, but I know he wanted to know the Captain's status as soon as possible. I don't have time right now to send it myself."

"No problem, Doctor. I'll head back up and send it to him right away." Uhura nodded, stood up and left the room.

Looking back at Spock, McCoy continued, "I still don't think it's time to inform the crew of his status. Once I have him down on the surface and he's healing properly, that should be the time. Of course, that's your call Captain."

"I agree, Doctor." Spock turned his attention to Dr. Marcus. "Have you gotten all the other crew data to Mr. Sulu?"

Carol nodded yes and Spock continued, "Then I would like for you to occupy Dr. McCoy to the surface and continue to assist him with the Captain."

"Of course. I'll go and see to the Captain's transfer."

As she rose to leave, McCoy rose as well although he still held Winona Kirk's hand within his own. He looked at her and said, "Commander, I'm going to do everything within my power for the Captain and we'll get him safely down to Earth and back to us all."

Winona's eyes began to fill with tears. She nodded gratefully to both men. Dr. McCoy turned and left the room. All the parties took their seats again and watched the activity below. Soon, the captain's air gurney was being guided out of the room on its way to the awaiting shuttle to make the journey to Earth. All the parties in the gallery dispersed to their own destinations.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - So sorry for the long gap between the last chapter and this one. I had to go out of town for my new job and then I've been busy with my new job. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me and the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

The shuttle began to make the short journey to the surface with the medical team constantly monitoring Captain Kirk's status. His family accompanied the team quietly reflecting and closely following the activity surrounding the man who was so dear to them. During brief intervals, Bones took in moments to reflect on Jim's family. He could tell that both Winona and George cared deeply for his friend and were very concerned about his welfare.

Soon, the shuttle landed at the Starfleet Medical facility where an awaiting team met them on the platform. Jim Kirk was immediately whisked away with Bones and Carol Marcus in fast pursuit along with Lieutenant Marjorie Owens who had accompanied both doctors to the surface. Her hands flew across the portable device in her hands. She was closely monitoring the captain's vitals as she had been doing abroad the Enterprise.

Suddenly, Bones' communicator began to buzz. Bones flipped open to hear Mr. Spock's voice on the other end.

_"Doctor, status?"_ Mr. Spock inquired.

Bones replied as he continued walking in a very fast pace. "We've landed, Captain and are on the way into the facility with the captain. The transfer is going smoothly so far. I guess you could say that it's so far, so good."

_"Understood, Doctor. Keep me informed."_

"Of course, Captain. McCoy out."

_"Spock out."_

As McCoy continued walking and put away his communicator, he glanced behind him. Kirk's family was following quickly behind him and Carol. He glanced over at Carol and motioned with his head towards them. She nodded in understanding and slowed her pace to match that of the Kirk family. Carol positioned herself next to Winona.

Carol reached her arm out to indicate to Winona that she needed to speak with her. Winona stopped and turned towards Carol.

"Yes, Doctor?" Winona asked Carol as she tilted her head slightly and raised one of her eyebrows inquiringly. George stopped walking and turned toward both women. He remained silent but was closely listening to the conversation while following the progress of the other medical staff as they continued walking on ahead.

"I just wanted to give you an idea of what's going to happen next."

"Okay."

Carol Marcus continued, "We're going to take the captain to an area of the facility that specializes in high risk situations. There he will continue to be monitored and given further treatment, if needed. Unfortunately, you won't be able to be visit him while he's there. However, we don't anticipate that he will be there long. Upon stabilization, he will be transferred to another part of the facility where he will be able to have family visitors. Once he gains consciousness, he will be able to have a limited number of other visitors such as members of the senior crew, investigators or anyone else who has been approved for access."

Carol looked intently into Winona's face and continued, "Also once he regains consciousness, we will begin the road back through rehabilitation. He will need therapy to correct any abnormalities that may have occurred. We have some amazing techniques that should get the captain back up and mobile in no time. However, he's going to need both of you for emotionally support. Some patients can get quite anxious during this time and find it frustrating. I believe that Jim will fit this description."

Winona smiled and nodded in agreement. George spoke up. "Yea, that's him. Impatient is his middle name." George chuckled and Winona added, "George, really…!"

George smiled. "Oh, Mom. You know it's true. Jim's never had a patient bone in his body. It all started the day he was born!"

Winona nodded as Carol observed them both. She had to admit that she would love to get to know them better. Maybe, just maybe, that would be the case this time.

Carol continued, "I'm not sure of the accommodations that are located nearby. Do you have somewhere you can stay in the area?"

Winona replied, "Jim has a place here and so we'll go there. He's got enough space for both of us and its close enough that we can be here in no time at all."

Carol nodded. "We'll contact you and keep you up to date. Would you like for me to have an escort to take you over there?"

George answered, "No need. I'll contact command and get them to send over a transport. We both have our communicators and so we'll be okay. Thanks for being so concerned about us."

"No problem. Before I left the ship, Captain Spock requested that I let you know that he would like to keep in touch and possibly come by and visit."

Winona smiled and replied, "That's very kind of him. Of course, he can. Please let him know. You all are welcomed and please keep me informed."

"We will. Lt. Owens, Dr. McCoy or I will be doing that. So rest assured."

Both nodded. Carol turned and walked down the hall after the path of the other medical personnel. Winona and George turned towards each other.

Winona sighed. "I guess we should head over to Jim's."

George tilted his head. "Any idea the shape Jim's place is in."

"I've been staying there while I was at the conference at Starfleet. So, it's in good shape. Kitchen is stocked and it's clean."

George laughed. "No doubt. So, I guess we should get on our way."

Winona nodded. "Yes. We should."

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
